Because of You
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: Something absolutely terrible has happened to Raven.And she can't handle being with all the Titans with the burden she has.So she decides to run away.And she runs into RedX.Will he be able to comfort her in her time of need?Will she see the face of pain?
1. Security

_**Because of You**_

**Security**

**OK. I know I haven't updated any story in a very long time. But I had writer's block and I never got around to writing. So I came up with this story and I thought it was a very good idea.So I hope you like it.I have come a long way from the old writer.**

Rain. Rain, rain and more rain. To this lavender haired girl, rain was her best friend. It calmed her. Made her feel safe. Allowed her to feel as though she had security. But she didn't have security. Not anymore. It was taken from her. It happened two nights before when it happened. She never like to talk about it. In fact she wasn't allowed to talk about it. If she did she would've been beaten. She was too afraid. She didn't think it was possible for it to happen to her. She always thought, ' It can happen to them, but not to me.' But, she was wrong. It can happen to anyone.

Her amethyst eyes had fear in them as she looked out from the massive 'T' building. Her ocean blue cloak blew around her as she sat Indian style on the roof. She didn't meditate. She couldn't. Everything that went through her mind terrified her to much to sort through it all. All the other titans wondered was she was so withdrawn. Well, more then usual. They all wondered why. Except Robin. He knew what her problem was. Because he was the cause of it. And whenever they asked him, he said he didn't know. Such a dirty liar.

Raven was even suggested to a therapist to help her through her problem. But she always screamed at them when they brought it up. So they never brought it up again. Raven always tried to leave the room when Robin was the only one there. But he always caught her. She was absolutely terrified of Robin. She never wanted to be around him. When he was too close to her, she would tense up. And Robin always knew she did. Sometimes at night he would visit her and she never turned him away. Sometimes he would just talk, other times he would get touchy- feely. She tried her best to hide her feelings from him but never was successful.

Raven constantly thought of running away from the Titans but she never was able to find the courage to do so. She had a suitcase , backpack , and money in her closet. Everything there was packed and ready t be taken with her, but it never left her closet. Leaving scared her to death. She didn't know what Robin would do if he found her when she left. She couldn't bear the thought of what would happen. Raven always thought of the positive things every second of the day. It was what kept her there with her friends and Robin.

She no longer considered Robin her friend. She didn't think of him as anything but her leader. Right now she thought of what he was to her other then a leader. She couldn't think of anything. She laid down on her back and looked at the clouds and they looked like mashed potatoes. She laughed slightly. Then she saw Robin standing in front of her. Right over her head.

"Emergency downtown."he said simply.He smiled afterward and left her.

"I'll be there soon."She said in a happy tone. Then tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away.She got up and left with the others to the emergency.

When the Titans arrived it was Red-X robbing a jewelry store. He looked to them and laughed. His black tattered cape blew as the wind blew a giant gust of wind. Red-X counted each Titan because there was something different about them.

"One, two, three, four...,"he began."Where's the mistress of dark?"

"What do you mean?"Robin asked him and saw Raven wasn't with them.

"Oh there she is. Behind the human can opener. She was just hiding from my view."He said smiling under his mask.

"TITANS GO!!"Robin shouted and all the titans attacked. But it was over faster then it began. Actually it was over before then. They were talking to a hologram. Cyborg was short circuited, Beast boy was stuck in red goop, Starfire was the same as Beast Boy and Raven was gagged with an "x"over her mouth.

When they returned after an embarrassing defeat they all flopped down on the couch. Except Raven who went to her room. When Raven got to her room she began writing a good bye note. Her purple stationary with a black rose in the bottom right corner was scented with the scent of lavender when she was done. It wasn't like her to do that but it was the last thing she wanted before she left.

Raven changed into some blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. And over that was a purple T-shirt. She removed her chakra and began brushing her hair. Since she let it grow out it took it little longer then when it was short. She put on some white tennis shoes with black laces and put her pant legs over the bow ties on them. She put on her pack and then took it back off. She went to her nightstand drawer and pulled out some lip gloss that Starfire gave her once for Christmas. She applied a thick coat and grabbed her note. She kissed it where she signed her name. It left her lips on the paper then she wiped off the gloss and left her note on fridge.

Raven walked out with her pack and case and went to the bus stop. She waited there for the bus so she could get a ride to the airport. She didn't want have to be the city anymore then she had to. She then took out her communicater and broke it against the bench. Then she threw the scraps behind her in the bushes. She was going to be sitting there fore awhile being it was three in the morning. Then she looked toward the rooftops for no reason and saw that Red-X was up on one of them watching her.

He jumped down to her and stood behind her.

"Why are you out here so late?"he asked kindly.

"I'm leaving the city."she answered simply.

"Why?"

"Do I ask you questions constantly? No. So leave me alone. I don't want to deal with anyone from this stupid city." she said angrily.

"Calm down. I was just asking." Then he sat down next to her and sighed.

"You're not going to kidnap me or something?"

"No. But why don't you stay with me? I have plenty of space at my house."

Raven shook her head. "No. I'm not very trusting of anybody."

"Come on. It's better then staying here waiting for four hours."he pointed out.

"That's true. Fine. But Later I leave no questions asked OK?"she said seriously.

"Alright. I won't force you."

Red-X showed her his place and showed her her room. He said it was just incase she decided to saty. She shrugged off the thought actually felt something she hadn't felt in the longest time. Safe. And from a thief too.


	2. First Steps

_**Because of You**_

**The First Step**

**OK, I didn't get the amount of reviews I had hoped for, but I'm hoping that I will this time.So enjoy the chapter.**

Raven was in her " temporary " room when Red-X knocked.

" Hey Raven. Just wanted to say, I have breakfast on the table if you want some."He said smiling. Raven nodded to him and noticed something about him before he left the doorway. He didn't have his suit on. He had sneakers, blue jeans, and a black turtleneck.

" He's so kind to me. And I try to stop him from stealing everyday. " Raven said to herself. She sighed and went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, on the table, on the plate in front of her was the most delicious looking breakfast ever. There was: toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, pancakes. Raven couldn't believe how everything looked. It was so good looking.

" Raven, are you going to eat, or are you going to just stare at it?"He asked curiously.

"The food at the tower never looked this good. Am I sure I want to leave?"Raven said laughing."By the way, what's a code name I could call you? I don't like calling you Red-X all the time."

"I trust you with my real name. It's Ryan."He said calmly.

"I like that name." she said smiling.

"OK. Well dig in."

Raven smiled with delight as she got a little of each and smiled. Raven slowly ate everything savoring the delicious taste of all on her plate. Ryan was kind to her and she didn't know how to repay. She knew if she asked him he would probably say some " fun " was all repayment he would need. So she just thought to herself what she could do. Well keep his secret would be one thing.

Raven finished her breakfast in sorrow. There was no more food to eat. It was just all so delicious. She sighed and leaned against her chair. As she got up to take her plate to the sink, Ryan stopped her and took the plate for her. She went back to her room and sat on the well made bed. She looked to the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning already. Time flies when you enjoy your breakfast.

-----Titan's Tower-----

Cyborg awoke at seven that morning. He was feeling refreshed after a good charge. He walked to the kitchen and saw no one else was awake. He smiled evilly as he would be able to make his breakfast with Beast Boy not nagging in his ear about meat.

He turned on the stove and put an iron skillet over the flame. He opened the fridge and got out eggs and bacon and the butter. When he shut the fridge door he saw the note. He set his ingredients down on the counter and turned off the stove. He read it fast and before he did he knew Raven's handwriting and her stationary paper too. He ran to the alarm and activated it.

Beast Boy shot out of bed and hit his head on the top bunk. He screamed in pain and heard Cyborg's voice over the intercom. He ran to the kitchen and put on a T shirt on the way. He had pajama bottoms on so he just needed a shirt.

Starfire rose from her pink sheets and ran to her friends distress call. She hoped it was nothing too serious. She met Beast Boy in the hall. Well she actually flew into him as he was running. They both fell on the ground in serious pain from the impact.

Robin awoke calmly and went to his closet. He changed into his uniform and calmly walked into the hall. He walked toward the kitchen and saw beast Boy and Starfire laying down mixed up in all the wrong places. [ A/N: I thought it would funny to put that.

"Will you guys stop messing around. We have an emergency to deal with here."He said really carelessly and calmly. Beast Boy helped Starfire up and they joined Cyborg and Robin in the kitchen.

"What's the emergency?"Beast Boy asked.

"Raven's gone."He said.

"What?"

"Pardon?"

"WHAT!?"Robin screamed.

"' Dear titans, I have come to the conclusion that I will no longer be apart of the team. I feel as though It's time for me to move on. Yeah, being a hero was fun, but I've moved on emotionally. I just feel like I shouldn't burden you with the burden I have. I hope you forgive me, Raven.'"Cyborg read the letter aloud.

"Why would friend Raven leave us? And what is this burden she speaks of?"Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure Star, but whatever it is, it was big enough to make her want to leave."Beast Boy said to her.

-----Across town-----

Raven sat on her bed listening to music on her CD player. She realized that Ryan made her stay in the city due to something of his. So he said she could stay with him as long as she wanted.

"' _...They love their kids and their house and that dog in the yard_

_Oh and their neighbors for the most part_

_They love each other, but it's hard to be lover's_

_When life gets in the way_

_Sometimes love needs a holiday_

_He hung up the DO NOT DISTURB_

_To shut out the rest of the world_

_48 hours of just him and her_

_You can't get this at home... _'"

Raven sang the song that was playing and was dancing around the room. She forgot all her troubles and didn't even notice she had an audience. Since she had her headphones on, she didn't know Ryan was watching. She was spinning around having fun for once. Then she turned toward the door and opened her eyes and freaked out. She was scared seeing him right there and went backward falling down.

Ryan laughed at Raven glared at him. She got up and walked over to him.

"What? You think something is funny?" Raven said in a threating tone.

"Yes. You falling is funny."Ryan said laughing again.

Raven pushed him against the wall smirking. She walked out of the room and got a glass of juice. Ryan appeared in the kitchen shortly after and smiled at her. She smiled back and didn't expect Ryan to do what he did next. Ryan pushed Raven against the wall with her hands on the wall. Ryan could see fear in Raven's eyes. She was terrified. But he moved in to kiss her but she moved her head away from his.

"What's wrong?" he asked releasing her.

"The last time this happened something terrible happened. But, I'm too afriad to tell anyone what happened." she answered calmly.

"Please, tell me."Ryan pleaded with her.

"OK. But not now alright. Maybe later tonight."Raven told him.

"Alright."


	3. ATTENTION

**OK I'm just not getting the reviews that I thought I would for this story.**

**So I've decided that I will delete this story and hope to make a sequel for my **

**Little Mermaid story as I've heard so many people want. **

**I hope that the sequel will be much better then the first.**

**And I hope to get as many reviews as I hope.**

**Happy Writing,**

**Midnight Sorrow**


	4. What had happened

_**Because of You**_

**What had Happened**

**Thanks for the reviews all.I seem to have found a good story to write.And something was brought to my attention by a reviewer.I did find it odd that I wrote that Raven immediately went X.I just realized that and I apologize if that made people a little upset due to Raven's actual character.**

Raven returned to her room after the little thing with Ryan. She sat at the desk and began drumming her fingers against the stained oak wood. She then decided something. Later that day, maybe that night, she would tell Ryan what had happened to her. But she wanted something to do during the day. When Ryan was out "working."

Raven decided to look through the newspaper for job opening's. She decided to stay in the city and avoid the Titans. Raven found an opening for a singer for a brand new club opening up. She liked singing and smiled. She was going to be a singer at the new club. But she saw that she needed to pass an audition. She sighed and tapped her foot. She decided to go down to the cafe where auditions were being held and hoped nobody would recognize her. Since she was in civilian attire and without her chakra people would think she was some type of goth kid or something. But as long as they didn't know who she was, she didn't care.

"NEXT!"the host said as he crossed a name off his list for potential singers for the new club.

"Yes um, my name is...is...,"Raven began trying to decide on what to tell him.

"Please tell me that you know your own first name?"he asked annoyed.

"Yes I do. I'm just really nervous OK?So back off."Raven said angrily. The host smiled. He liked her.

"I'm Rose."Raven lied. She couldn't think of anything else and it just came to her.

"OK.Sing."The director told her. Raven told the DJ the song and he nodded.He began playing a song starting on an old violin like tune.

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh... not on me..._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._" Raven finished and the host was in awe. Everybody there was.

"You have the job Rose."He said everyone applauding. Raven err Rose smiled and left with the paper that he gave her.

Raven returned to the apartment and Ryan was sitting on the couch reading. It was late in the day. It was around seven at night. It took Raven to walk over there, find the place, sing, find the way out, walk home and get a tea at a coffee corner store, and get home. Raven threw out the container to her tea after she finished. She sat on the chair opposite the couch with her legs crossed on the chair with the rest of her.

"Hi."Raven said quietly.

"Hello."Ryan said without raising his head.

"I think it's time you knew what happened had happened to me. But if I tell you, you can't do anything about it OK? What's done is done?"Raven should making the deal.

"I'll do my best to remain calm."Ryan said calmly.

"OK. Well what happened is..."

(A/N: OK this is where it kinda gets on the mature side of rating.So this is the only chapter that has is it sooo...on with the chapter.)

_...(that piano tune playing as we go into the flashback)..._

_A moonlight night when all the stars are bright and shining. Raven and Robin return from their date and Raven is in a black cocktail dress with a white rose on the white ribbon belt. Her black stilettos hurting her ankles._

_Robin's tuxedo making him look dashing as ever. He had taken Raven to a formal dinner on behalf of the Titan's because they had been sick that week. Raven smiled at Robin and he smiled back at her._

_"I had a nice time Robin. Thank you."she said kissing his cheek. She really liked him.and hoped that she would actually get to date him and became an item the two of them._

_"Me too Raven. And I wanted to tell you that I really like you. I think more then just a friend. But I think I might actually love you."Robin confessed sincerely._

_"I'm sorry Robin. I like you more then a friend too. But I don't love you."Raven said gently and kindly. She went in to kiss him on the cheek again but he pushed her against the wall and put a hand over her mouth._

_"Say anything and you'll regret it."Robin said and threw her into her room.He shut and locked the door and since the room were sound proof no one would hear them._

_Raven was too afraid to use her powers and was hit hard in the side of her face when she tried fighting back. Robin ripped the ribbon around her waist and yanked out ribbon holding up her hair. He even got a few hairs on it too. He lifted her dress and smirked.Raven had fear in her eyes as he stripped himself to his boxers and climbed on top her on the bed._

_...(End Flashback)..._

Raven was crying when she finished. Tears were pouring down her face as she couldn't continue. Ryan pulled her off the couch and into his arms. He held her as she cried on his shoulder. She sobbed and continued a little bit more.

"He told me that if I told any other Titan or went to the police or anything like that he would put an end to my life. Somehow he made a device so my powers couldn't effect him.And whenever he felt like it and we were alone, were cameras couldn't see, he would hit me repeatedly."Raven said between sobs.

"I won't let anything happen to you Raven. I promise."Ryan promised. A tear fell from his own eye and he pet Raven's head. "It's OK. You cry all you want."And Raven stayed in his arms crying.


	5. Because of You

_**Because of You**_

**Because of You**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Although not much. Please people give me reviews!**

Robin was pounding around his room. He was so angry. Why did Raven have to leave. Once he found her, he was going to give her such a beating. He was throwing things out of place making his room messier then Beast Boy's. Unbelievable right?

Cyborg was in the kitchen making waffles. Raven's favorite. He was so crushed about her leaving. He was making waffles for the twentieth time. He already had over 100 waffles. He was crying so much too. All his tears fell into the waffles making them taste terrible.

Starfire never made her tamarainian food. She never smiled. She hardly even spoke. Raven leaving was the hardest thing she ever had to deal with. She no longer flew around the tower. She walked. She cried in her room every night.

Beast Boy never made a joke. Or fought with Cyborg over the breakfast. Not like he made it anymore. Beast Boy always sat on the couch doing nothing. Just looking out into nothing. He missed Raven telling him to shut up. So he decided that until she returned, that's what he would do.

All the titans were taking Raven's leaving hard. But in different ways. And Robin wasn't all too sad about it. He was the only one who was angry. Well furious is more like it. He never spoke of it. None of them did. But a bind man could see that he was furious about it.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the new club that opened on 24th St.?"Cyborg suggested."It will take our minds off of things. We can invite Titans East too."

"OK."Beast Boy said. Starfire nodded. When they told Robin he agreed.

...Across town...

Raven was at the newly constructed club in the city and was practicing for opening night. Ryan was the there too. He was the bar tender and he was surprised to see that Raven was the new singer there. Yes, there were other singers but Raven was the head liner.

After practice Ryan and Raven went home. They were hand in hand and Raven was actually smiling for the first time in awhile. She was happy. She wanted nothing but happy. But she knew that she would confront her past sooner or later. What she didn't know, that it would be sooner rather then later.

When Ryan and Raen reached the apartment Raven turned and looked at Ryan. She took his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. When Raven's lips left his own he was absolute shock. He thought Raven wasn't ready for a relationship.

"I thought you too afraid for a relationship with me."

"It's time I moved on. I can't live in fear my whole life. Sometimes, I just gotta take a chance."Raven explained.

Ryan smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. Raven kissed back with passion. When they parted Ryan held Raven in his arms on the couch. They sat there until the time when they would have to leave. Ryan had so much anger in himself for what Robin did. When he had the chance he would get revenge for Raven.

...That Night...

Raven was in the dressing room preparing for her performance on stage. Ryan was behind the bar counter serving people their drinks. This club was a formal event and only high class residents of the city were allowed in with a reservation. Except on Teen week. It was every other week. And on the weeks that weren't Teen week, it for high class residents.

The titans finally arrived and were seated at the tables set out. Soon after everyone was seated and the show was about to start. The curtains opened to A woman singing "Listen to your heart."After she was done the audience clapped. Then more girls sang and soon cam time for Raven to sing.

Raven stepped out on the stage in a purple sequin dress. It reached her feet that donned matching heels. The dress fit her curves perfectly. It flowed around her legs as she walked on stage. And the two straps were drawn to one shoulder and was beautiful on her. Her hair was down and her bangs were curved outward and she froze for a few seconds when she saw the tians. And vice versa. Ryan watched Raven's eyes and saw the titans as well.

_Raven:_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Raven then looked to her left as Ryan appeared singing with her.

_Ryan:_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_(I watched you die...)[Raven_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_(I was too young for you to lean on me...)[Raven_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_(You never saw me...)[Raven_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Raven:_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you _

_I am afraid_

Raven ended standing in front of Robin. All the titans and the rest of the room was looking at Raven. Robin was in shock. There was Raven. Standing in front of him. He was about to say something when she spoke first.

"Didn't expect to see me did you?Well I didn't expect to see you either. I left for a reason. I left cause you raped me."Raven said. And when she said her last sentence, the whole room gasped in shock.

"You terrified to me to a point where I couldn't feel love for another person. But now I'm not letting you hold me back. "Raven continued.

"Raven you're hysterical. I never raped you."Robin lied.

"Yes you did. Why would I lie? Especially about something this serious?"Raven questioned.

Robin was silent. And police officers began surrounding the tables.

"Robin your under arrest for the rape of Raven Roth. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."the officer said taking him into custody.

"Raven I'm so sorry."The titans said to her. She sighed and watched Robin leave. And Ryan finished the last part of the song. He thought it was nessiscary.

_Because of you..._

_Because of you..._


	6. Epilogue

_**Because of you**_

**Epilogue**

**Well this is the last chapter of my little story here.I hope you guys liked it. Please read my new story, Flames of Passion.Reviews Happiness**

_...5 years later..._

It's been many years since the incident between Robin and Raven. Robin went to jail, and Raven lived her life with Ryan. There is a prison on the outskirts of Jump City. Here resides a criminal for the rape of a famous hero. A hero that survived so much. A hero that resigned.

Robin walked into the room in his orange clothes with the serial number on the right breast. He sat on the chair looking at the person across from him. He picked up the phone hesitantly and finally spoke.

"What do you want?You already put me in jail. What more do you want?"Robin asked the girl.

"First off, I didn't put you in jail. You did that yourself when you...did what you did."Raven explained to him."And I came to say I forgive you."

"Yeah right. You just came to see me rot here."Robin said disgusted.

"I forgive you. Forgive and forget. I will forgive, but I will never forget. I have two children. I no longer have my powers. And I'm a successful psychologist. I am able to live my life without having to be a hero."Raven explained her life to him.

Whatever. Just make sure that you get knocked up with another guys kid."Robin said trying to insult her.

"Robin if you think you can upset me, you can't. I only came here to say that I forgive you. And now that I have I don't have to see your disgusting face again. You will no longer be apart of my life. A part of you will for what you did. But other then that. I'm done with you."Raven said smiling.

She hung up the phone and got up and walked off with a smile. She was done dealing with monsters and hero's. She could be normal now. She could have a life with someone she loved and loved her in return. She could be human.


End file.
